I'm Done
by FollowJaye
Summary: Letty grows tired of the way Dom treats her and decides enough is enough!
1. Chapter 1

Dominic Toretto. The best and worst person to come into my life. 

My best friend. My lover. My destroyer.

I gave this man everything I had and here I was, defeated and tired. Tears began forming in my eyes and I knew I was done. This wasn't me. I didn't cry over some pendejo.

Letty Ortiz was a strong independent woman who had put up with Dominic Toretto's shit for much too long, and she was done. How could she let him treat her like this for so long? She had become that girl she swore she never would be and she was determined to never let that happen again. Where was her self-respect?

Letty grabbed her keys, phone, and her wallet. She removed the bulky cross that sat in between her breasts and laid it in the empty spot her body had made on their bed. She left Mia a note and made her way towards the front door, not looking back.

5 hours later, 10:00 AM

Dom woke up with a huge headache. He felt the sun hit his face and began to groan. "God Damn it Letty, close the blinds," he grumbled.

When he was met with no response he called out her name. The memories of the night before came back and he groaned. She was pissed at him, probably blowing off some steam at the garage. He'd fix things later. Right now he was in need of a cold shower.

After Dom was done with his shower he went downstairs and sat down at the table where a sleepy Vince stared at his drink.

"Where the hell is Mia?" Dom questioned, "Did I miss breakfast?"

"Na man, she's in her room. But I wouldn't suggest you go in there. I tried to ask her about breakfast and she nearly bit my head off." Vince said shaking his head.

"Seems like everyone's in a bad mood today," Dom grumbled. "I'm going to the garage to find Letty. We'll be back in an hour or so. I'll see if she can talk to Mia."

"Alright brother," Vince yawned sleepily.

When Dom arrived at the garage he was confused. It was Sunday, typically there wasn't anyone here on Sunday's because Toretto's was closed. But when Letty was mad at him, this is where she was. No matter what day of the week. He pulled out his phone and dialed her number.

"Straight to voicemail, of course," Dom tried her phone again and again with no answer.

Where the hell was Letty?

Dom drove back home and dialed her phone a few more times. He grew angrier and angrier by the second. This wasn't them. Letty never disappeared without saying anything. No matter how mad she was at him.

"Have you seen Letty, Vince?" Dom asked as he walked through the door.

"You mean since your screaming match at five am?" Vince asked sarcastically. "Na, haven't seen her."

Dom went up to their room and closed the door behind him. He sighed and rubbed his head wondering what he had to do to fix things this time. Dom went to his nightstand to grab his wallet when he noticed the cross he'd given to Letty wrapped in between the sheets.

"No," he mumbled as realization began to hit him.

Our fight couldn't have been that bad.

5 hours earlier, 5 AM

Dom walked into the room him and Letty shared hoping she'd be asleep. As he began to undress he heard her voice.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Letty can we not do this right now, I'm tired and just want to get some sleep." Dominic sighed.

"Where the hell have you been?" She repeated herself, her voice rising.

"You know exactly where I was. At a party at Hector's," Dom replied calmly. "Now I'm going to bed, goodnight." He said as he began to lay down.

"The hell you are," Letty yelled at him.

"Letty what is it now?" Dom was beginning to get angry.

"Did you forget to mention the part where Jessica Tran's mouth was wrapped around your dick?" She exclaimed.

"I don't know what you're talking about, and it really pisses me off when you accuse me of this shit."

"Oh, so it's an accusation?" Letty was yelling now, "What the fuck is this Dominic?" She stuck out her phone and showed him a picture.

Dom just shrugged it off, "I was drunk, okay? Don't remember any of that." Dom laid down and closed his eyes.

Letty made her way to the bathroom, grabbed a container and filled it with water. She made her way over to their bed and threw it in his face.

Dom jumped out of bed quickly, yelling. "Letty what the hell is your problem?"

"You promised me this would stop Dominic," Letty was furious.

"I don't remember anything!" He yelled at her. "What do you want me to say? This is who I am!"

"And this is who I am!" Letty yelled getting in his face. She shoved him back on the bed and started to hit and yell at him. Dom turned them around and pinned her down on her side.

"It didn't mean anything! Get over it!" He exclaimed at her. He turned his back towards her and closed his eyes.

Letty felt the weight of his words and lay back completely defeated.

He wanted her to get over it?

7 hours later, 12:00 pm

Dom clasped the cross in his hand refusing to accept the possibility.

He began to look through her drawers. Everything was there. He looked at the nightstand on her side and noticed three things missing. Her keys, her wallet, and her phone.

"No, no!" Dom began to frantically look for them all over their room. Flipping every piece of furniture over, with the same result. Maybe she left them downstairs. He stood up and noticed Mia in his doorway.

"She's gone Dom." Mia's face was red, and her eyes were bloodshot from tears.

"No, she would have said something, her stuff is probably downstairs." He began to make his way towards the door when Mia's words stopped in his tracks.

"She did say something," Mia handed Dom a piece of paper and looked at him coldly, "I hope you're happy."

Mia exited the room and Dom sat down and began to read the note.

Mia,

I love you so much, but I can't do this anymore. I don't know how much more I have left to give to your brother that he won't rip apart. I've given him everything I know how and he just takes it and stomps on it. I feel like I don't even know myself anymore. I wish doing this didn't mean I'd have to leave you but I need some time. I refuse to be that weak little girl who let other people treat her like garbage. Like she didn't matter. I'll call you when I decide what to do. Te quiero tanto Hermana.

Your sister,

Letty

What have I done? Dom thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews/favorites/follows. I really appreciate everything. I have a another account on FF and my username is yarx.2x. I've written another Fast and the Furious story there and I hope you guys check it out and give me some ideas. It's sat untouched and unfinished for quite some time and I need some inspiration. Enjoy!**

* * *

2 days later, 9:00 AM

Mia lived by the phone day and night. She kept her phone next to her at all times, afraid she'd miss Letty's call.

She made breakfast quietly, while the boys sat at the table not talking.

Things had changed with Letty's absence. Everyone seemed to be pissed at Dom and Mia couldn't even get Jesse to crack a smile. She'd been giving her older brother the cold shoulder for the past two days and Vince was barely talking to him.

She served the boys their pancakes and went to grab the syrup when she felt her waist vibrate. Mia dropped everything she was doing and grabbed her phone looking at the screen and smiling when she saw the name on the screen.

"Hello? Letty?" Mia asked frantically.

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and for a second Mia thought she'd hung up.

"How you living girl?" She heard Letty's voice on the other line. Her eyes filled with tears at the sound of her voice and she held herself back from crying.

"I miss you Letty," Mia sighed.

Letty went silent on the other line and Mia feared she'd hang up on her. "I had to do this." Were her only words.

"I know. How are you? You're okay right?"

"Yes mom," Letty laughed. "I'm in perfect health."

Mia laughed with her when she noticed Vince standing by her. "Hey Letty, Vince wants to talk to you."

"Put old coyote on the phone. I'll call you when I can girl."

Mia handed Vince the phone and he made his way towards the living room.

Twenty minutes later Vince made his way back into the kitchen. He handed the phone back to Mia and began to make his way out of the kitchen when he heard complaints from both Jesse and Leon. "How come we didn't get to talk to her?"

"She said she'd call back in a few days." Dom looked up at him with a blank expression. "What? You didn't want to talk to her?" He bowed his head and Vince left the room.

* * *

2 days earlier, 6 AM

Letty had been driving for about an hour. She had no idea where she was going, all she knew was that driving calmed her down. LA was long behind her and as she felt the wind in her hair, she felt free for once. She had fought herself from going back a few times already, but she knew she needed to do this.

Dom needed to realize that she wasn't something he could play with. She needed to prove to herself that she didn't need him. She could make it without him.

By 1pm Letty was settled in a motel room in Phoenix, Arizona. Laying down she started thinking about her options. She soon realized, how much she hadn't thought this through. She didn't know what she was doing. She'd never been on her own. For as long as she could remember the team was always there with her. But she couldn't go back now.

Letty decided to get some sleep and then hit the road again later. She finally had a plan.

She'd drive until she figured out what to do next.

* * *

1 day later, 3 PM

Dom was miserable. He'd gotten no sleep the night before and he doubted he'd be getting any sleep again tonight. The bed felt empty, their room felt abandoned. The spot on the bed next to him was cold and her pillow still smelled like her shampoo.

Mia had come in the night before while Dom lay drunk and alone on the couch and cleaned up the mess he'd made. She'd put all of Letty's things back in their place, and she'd taken all of Letty's laundry and washed it. He couldn't even imagine her in their room anymore. It was too neat. Letty's hair ties weren't scattered around the room like they usually were. Her socks, weren't left on the floor from her kicking them off in her sleep. It was something he'd always complained about, but now he wanted to see it more than ever.

He'd been slow at the garage today. Vince had yelled at him to get his head out of his ass at least twice already.

Dominic felt ashamed. His sister wanted nothing to do with him and his best friend could barely look at him for more than a few minutes. His father would have been disappointed in the man he turned out to be. He'd raised him better. To be the man his father was, to be the man he'd want his sister to marry. He'd left them both down.

Dominic had called Letty at least once an hour. She never answered. He left her messages until her voicemail filled up. When that happened he began texting her. Still no reply.

He knew he deserved this.

* * *

2 days later, 9 AM

Letty was in Texas. She didn't think she'd stay long but she thought she owed Mia a phone call.

She grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket and began to look through her messages. A few from Mia, one from Vince and the rest from Dom. She quickly deleted them and rang Mia's phone.

She talked to Mia for a few minutes before the phone was handed to Vince. Vince was the big brother Letty never had.

"Hey Letty, how are you mama?" She heard Vince's deep voice on the other end.

"Tired, lonely, sad, and pissed off," Letty said to him exasperatedly. Vince was the one she could talk to about anything.

"Come home Let," Vince tried to convince her.

"I can't come home Vince. I can't do this anymore. This was the last straw."

"What happened?" Vince asked her.

Letty explained to him everything that had happened two days ago.

"Let, this is not the first time he does something like this. Why now?"

"I haven't been happy for a long time Vince," Letty felt her voice crack. "I love him so much but I don't have anything left to give. All he does is take and I don't have anything else he can take from me." Letty finally let the tears roll down her cheeks. "I'm done." She whispered.

"So you're just never going to come back?" He asked her.

"Of course I am, I can't leave family. I just need some time to figure out what I want and clear my head." Letty reassured him.

"If it makes you feel better, he's barely spoken a word since he realized you were gone."

Letty felt her heart twist at the thought of Dom, "I don't want to talk about him Vince."

"I'm just pissed off Letty. I know this is something you need to do but you wouldn't have to if Dom knew how to keep it in his pants." She felt the sting of his words and Vince realized his mistake right away. "Shit Letty, I'm sorry. You know you can call me for whatever you need. I don't care what it is. You know that right?"

"I do. I'll call back in a few days." She said before hanging up the phone.

* * *

3 days later, 6 AM

Dom had been up all night.

When Letty had called the day before he didn't know what to think. First he was shocked. Then he was pissed that she was calling Mia and not him. Hearing his sister tell her how much she missed her brought him shame.

She wouldn't have to be going through this if it wasn't for him. Dom was ashamed of the way he'd treated Leticia Ortiz. Letty wasn't some side chick he could toy with. She was the woman you respected and came home to every night. She was the woman you married.

She had her flaws, she wasn't perfect. But in his eyes she was a gem. This was the woman he'd dreamed of having by his side. Letty was smart and witty, she didn't take much shit from Dom. She was tough and demanding and he loved every bit of her and her temper. So why was he so dumb to throw that all away for some fun nights with a few skanks? Something he always regretted instantly.

He wasn't a man, he was a boy. That's what his father would have said.

A man takes care of his family. A man treats his lady like a princess every single day. A man comes home to his family every single night. A man makes sure he makes his woman the happiest she can be.

Dom had done none of these things. And Letty deserved just that, Letty deserved to be treated like the princess she was.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thank you so much for your questions and your support. I appreciate all your feedback and I thank you for all the ideas you guys are throwing my way. Also I think I'm going to stop the whole time thing because it's starting to confuse me a bit.

**Ray Ray 39208**\- I have another account on FF. The author's name is yarx.2x, you can find it under favorite authors. It's my first ever story that is incomplete due to writers block.

**TRINIK**\- We have to remember that Dom and Vince were best friends first, and while Vince doesn't cover for Dom I think he feels it's not his business if Letty knows about it and continues to stay with him. He could have tried convincing her otherwise many times before but perhaps he got tired of talking to someone who didn't listen. I'll try to make more sense of that.

**Narutofangirl45**\- Thank you very much for looking into my other FF. I really appreciate the feedback.

* * *

The first time Dom looked at Letty differently was when she turned 16, he was four years her senior. No more was she the pest that ran around her father's garage trying to do everything. Letty had grown in ways he hadn't noticed.

A few months later Dom had suggested she take a ride with him one night, his father had a knowing look in his eye. "If you hurt her, I hurt you." He'd told him the next day.

He remembered that day as if it was yesterday. She'd been wearing jean shorts and a teal tank. Her long legs were a light brown from the constant sun in LA. Her hair was flowing wildly from the wind. He'd suggested they go to the beach

They'd laid down on the sand staring up at the stars in silence for ten minutes before Letty impatiently sat up, "What's up Dom? What is this?" she questioned gesturing to the surrounding beach.

Dom sat up and sighed, "I just wanted to do something nice for you, for all your hard work at the garage." Dom lied smoothly.

"Bullshit," Letty exclaimed. "And even if that were true, what makes you think my idea of a nice time is spending time with you?" She asked him, raising her eyebrow.

Dom chuckled. This was something he'd always loved about Letty, her fearlessness to tell you shit to your face.

"What's so funny Dom? Is this one of your stupid pranks?" She began looking around for Vince.

"No, no, no prank." He reassured her.

"Then what the hell is this Dom? You're always complai-"

Dom interrupted her by pressing his lips to hers. He felt Letty stiffen, and continued hoping she'd return the kiss. When she did Dom grabbed the back of her head and pressed them closer together. Letty broke the kiss, completely out of breath.

"Has anyone ever told you, you talk too much?" Dom asked her with a teasing smile.

Letty playfully smacked him on the shoulder and lay back down on the sand to catch her breath.

Four years later, they remained a team. Even through all the shit Dom had put her through she remained by his side faithfully. Letty was as loyal as they came, and he'd taken her for granted.

His father had passed 1 year into their relationship, and she'd been there for him. She'd kept him out of trouble. The day before the big race his father had sat down and had a chat with him.

"I want you to promise me that you'll be a man for this family. Mia will always need her big brother and we're the only family Letty has left."

"Dad why are you talking like you won't be here?" Dom wondered if his father was nervous about tomorrow.

"I'm going to have to go someday, everybody does. Could be a year from now or a few months, even weeks. That will be the lord's choosing. But I'm telling you this because I see the man you're growing into and I am proud Dominic. One day when I'm gone, you're going to be a great leader, father, brother, husband and friend. Your mother would be proud. Don't lose your way my son."

His father left the room and Dom felt himself overwhelmed with emotion. Being the son his father was proud of was something he'd always strived for.

Except his father had been wrong, the lord had not even given him a few weeks. He'd died the very next day.

He'd lost his way long ago, his father would have been ashamed.

* * *

Letty didn't know where she was going but she knew she needed to find a place where she could make some money. That means she'd settle somewhere with a racing scene, it was easy money and something she was damn good at.

She drove around town, a chore that took her less than fifteen minutes. She needed to go somewhere bigger.

She got back on the highway and headed east. It felt liberating just being able to do whatever she wanted, not having to worry about anyone but herself. Her sadness over her departure had lasted merely a day, she now felt empowered. She didn't need to be a part of a team and she sure as hell didn't need Dominic Toretto.

Why hadn't she listened to everyone who'd told her Dom was bad news? She knew it, hell everyone knew it. And yet she was convinced she'd be the one who would change him. And she had, but not for long.

She remembered the arguments her and Vince used to get into. He'd told her that he loved both of us but that we were poison to each other. "It's like hot oil and water, they just don't mix." Letty had yelled at him to stay out of her relationship so many times, he finally listened. She'd made sure to threaten to castrate Jesse and Leon if they did the same.

Mia was the only one she'd let boss her around. She was her sister and she knew she only did it because she was scared of how things would end. In return, Letty hid many things from her. She hid them so that she wouldn't have to worry.

* * *

It was hard to get through some days without Letty there. Sure they weren't hung at the hip but Letty was her best friend since she was ten and Letty eleven.

She was the girl who lived down the street with the funny marks on her arms. She thought they might have been how her skin was but some of them faded and new ones appeared every few days.

The Ortiz family had moved into the neighborhood early summer, and Mia had only seen the little girl on the lawn playing with a toy car. She did this every day for two weeks, until Mia had the courage to sneak out of the front lawn where her father had told her to stay and make her way over to the girl.

"Hi, I'm Mia. I live across the street. Want to play?" Mia said offering her a doll.

The little girl took the doll placed it on top of the car, Mia giggled and they played together for an hour until she heard her father calling her name frantically. "Uh-oh. I got to go. I'll be back tomorrow. Keep the doll." She yelled as she ran away.

That night during dinner Mia talked about the little girl with the funny marks on her arms. The next day Letty was staying in her room with her. She hadn't left since.

But now she was really gone.


End file.
